Algo inesperado
by Albafica
Summary: A veces una acción inesperada puede tener lugar en los momentos menos esperados, algo que llevará a Yui a hacer lo que jamás habría hecho. YuixSynchro


Luego de un largo y tedioso día, en el que tuvo que quedarse más tiempo de lo debido por no haber entregado a tiempo una tarea que debía realizar en clases, más que nada porque no sabía tipiar con fluidez todavía, Yui salía de la escuela junto con sus amigas, charlando de diferentes cosas, ya sea de cómo les había ido, de las nuevas webs o de cualquier temática. El estar con sus amigos era algo que ella realmente disfrutaba a lo máximo, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Grosser.

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes ya han tenido su primer beso? —preguntó con curiosidad Reiko a una sonrojada Haruna, teniendo un gran brillo en sus ojos.

—¡Eso! —exclamó Akiko, sumándose a la moción, juntando ambas manos a modo de súplica— ¡No te avergüences y cuéntanos todos!

–Dinos cómo fue que lograron vencer la pena y dar ese gran paso. –volvió a insistir la peli violácea con más impaciencia.

—B-bueno… —tartamudeó Haruna, desviando su mirada, más cohibida que antes, suplicando por ayuda a su mejor amiga, descubriendo que estaba "desconectada" en esos momentos del mundo— "¡No ahora, Yui!"

Y ello era así, la pelirrubia, no llegó a escuchar nada de lo que estaban hablando, menos las súplicas de su mejor amiga que intentaba escapar de alguna forma de responder esa pregunta. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, en una de las tantas misiones que tenía como corrector, algo que simplemente no podía quitarse de su cabeza.

-flashback-

 _Estaban en medio de una lucha contra un nuevo tipo de virus que no llegaron a identificar todavía, pero, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligar a la correctora a llevar más de un programa en su sistema, provocando que fuera más pesada. El enemigo, aprovechando esa desventaja, la sujetó con firmeza del tobillo y la lanzó al agua. El sonoro estruendo, provocó que el resto de los correctores se distrajeran de la lucha, siendo el sincronizador el que reaccionara, zambulléndose sin importarle nada más, solo su preciada niña._

— _¡Yui!_

 _Todos quedaron con la vista fija en el punto en el que había desaparecido sus compañeros, esperando que salieran a la superficie. Synchro estaba maldiciendo mentalmente al no poder subir a su amiga por el peso. Una alarma interna resonó al ver que estaba quedándose sin oxígeno._

" _¡No puedo dejar que mueras!"_

 _Sin pensarlo siquiera, teniendo cuidado con cada movimiento, unió sus labios con los de ella, proporcionándole el valioso oxígeno, manipulando el ComCon casi a ciegas, pasando unos momentos hasta que consiguió que los prismas de Control y Ante salieran y regresasen con sus respectivos dueños, nadando rápidamente hacia la superficie, sin romper con aquel contacto. En ese lapso de tiempo, el hada cibernética había conseguido abrir un poco sus ojos, no llegando a enfocar su visión al tratar de identificar a su salvador. Sintió una especie de pequeña descarga ante el "beso" que le estaba dando, cosa que le hizo desconectar su mente en esos momentos, olvidando que estaba en una situación de peligro, acelerándose un tanto su corazón. La inconsciencia volvió a golpearle antes de que pudiese identificar a la persona._

-End flashback-

Con tan solo recordar aquella sensación, sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue carmín, comenzando a soñar despierta, tratando de mentalizarse a aquella persona misteriosa, dando algunos giros ante la emoción que le daba. Sus amigas se detuvieron en su charla al notar que estaba actuando extraño nuevamente. Haruna intentó frenarle, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que había chocado contra un árbol.

—¡Yui! —exclamó la pelimorada, aproximándose para ayudarla— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La mencionada se sentó torpemente, teniendo una expresión que asustó un poco a sus amigas, algo que ella no llegó a darse cuenta, volviendo a suspirar, completamente embobada, señal que a Reiko le dio la idea de porqué estaba actuando de esa forma.

—Volvió a suceder… —anunció, cruzándose de brazos, asintiendo levemente, llamando la atención del resto.

—No me digas que…

—Así es, Akiko, Yui está enamorada de nuevo.

...

.

Luego de un baldazo de agua fría por parte de sus amigas y varios porrazos durante el trayecto, logró llegar a su casa, dando aviso de que había llegado a la casa. Unos segundos pasaron para notar que estaba sola, cosa que le hizo soltar un suspiro, descartando la idea de hablar con su madre sobre su persona misteriosa. A veces daba consejos que a ella le servían para aclarar su mente. Si bien su posición era la de no volver a caer de esa forma ante aquella emoción que llamaban "amor" no podía tener pleno control de sus emociones, menos de su corazón. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño, deteniéndose delante del lavabo. Abrió el grifo y mojó su rostro con agua fría varias veces, queriendo despertar.

—Esta vez no fue un amor a simple vista… —se dijo a sí misma en un tono bajo, mirándose detenidamente en el espejo— es decir, esa persona me besó, aunque estuviese al borde de la muerte…

No podía pensar en alguno de los correctores, ya que ellos eran sus amigos y no eran capaces de hacer algo así, en especial, el sincronizador, quien siempre era educado en todo sentido, al menos para con ella y algunos pocos. Instintivamente, observó su Comcon, como si allí estuviera la respuesta al gran interrogante que daba vueltas sin piedad alguna por su cabeza y solo le hacía sentir más y más ansiosa, volviendo a sentir ese palpitar en su corazón.

—Si sigo actuando de esta forma, solo seguiré en un callejón sin salida… Vamos, Yui, piensa…

Se animó a sí misma, yendo rápidamente hacia su habitación, arrojándose sobre su cama con una lapicera y una pequeña libreta de conejitos. Hizo algunas anotaciones sobre su recuerdo, llegando apuntar algunos vagos detalles que pudo llegar a ver en ese momento, aunque mucho no le ayudaba.

—Veamos, por lo que pude llegar a ver, él tenía el cabello de un color extraño, ropas ajust- —Enumeró, sonrojándose como tomate al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba por leer, arrancando la hoja y arrojándola al cesto tras hacerlo bollo— ¡¿Cómo pude fijarme en ese detalle?!

Revolviéndose los cabellos, volvió a centrarse en su investigación, anotando cada detalle que podía estar segura de haber visto. Agradecía el de tener una buena memoria fotográfica a pesar de haber estado casi inconsciente. Con esos mismos apuntes, tomó su cuaderno de dibujos, y comenzó a hacer un boceto de su persona misteriosa.

—¿Pero qué…?

Frunciendo el ceño, trazó algunas líneas más, sombreando un poco la zona, quedando casi en shock al contemplar su obra. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al ver a su mejor amigo en la imagen, atinando a mordisquear la parte de la goma, tratando de asimilar la posibilidad de que fuese él. No estaba loca, el cabello violáceo, más los característicos detalles del sincronizador los había visto en esos momentos.

"Si fue él, tuvo que habérmelo dicho… Entre ambos nunca hay secretos…"

Sus mejillas habían vuelto a encenderse al imaginarle darle un beso, quedando de piedra por esos pensamientos. Sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces su cabeza, se levantó de golpe de la cama, alzando su brazo izquierdo con el dedo índice hacia arriba.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo y es preguntándole al mismo Synchro. —susurró, tragando pesadamente ante la posibilidad de que fuese escuchada por el resto de sus amigos— ¡Corrector Yui, enter!

…

.

En unos segundos, la joven ya se encontraba en la sala del chat, encontrándose con Control y Rescue en el lugar, que le recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, siendo la pelirrubia la más emocionada de verle.

–¡Yui! —exclamó feliz la sanadora, abrazándole afectuosamente— ¡Que bueno que estés aquí!

—Nos tranquiliza el saber que estás bien. —comentó Control en un tono feliz— Nos tenías realmente preocupados.

—L-Lamento haberles preocupado, muchachos… —se disculpó la mencionada, sintiéndose un poco mal de no haberles avisado, luego de algunos días de no aparecer en la RedCom— He estado muy atareada…

—Te perdonamos Yui. —dijo con amabilidad la correctora, entrelazando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho— Lo importante es que estás bien.

—Gracias, amigos. —agradeció por lo bajo la pelicastaña, apenada todavía por sus palabras— Perdonen si cambio de tema, pero... ¿Saben en dónde está Synchro?

El controlador llevó una mano a su mentón, tardando unos momentos en responderle, ya que, su compañero, al menos en esos días, solía ausentarse y nadie sabía a dónde iba exactamente, a pesar de que eran hermanos prácticamente.

—No estoy muy seguro, pero, la última vez que le vi, estaba en el centro vac- —deteniéndose en seco al ver que ya no estaba— ¿Y Yui?

—Le dije que Synchro estaba en el centro vacacional y se fue como hace dos minutos.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo! —exclamó entre lágrimas Control, tomándose cómicamente la cabeza.

…

.

Durante el viaje, Yui sintió que sus nervios iban ganando terreno, enviando al diablo su valor y determinación de hallar la respuesta a su interrogante. Su imaginación no mejoraba la cosa, al aparecer diferentes posibilidades, estando entre ellas la posibilidad de que le dejase de hablar por acusarlo, aunque ni siquiera eso haría.

" _Él no me dejaría de hablar… ¿cierto? No se enojaría conmigo, ¿verdad?"_

Esas y más preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de la niña, que ni cuenta se había dado de su llegada al sitio web, donde solo sus pies les guiaban por instinto. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, ya se encontraba delante de la cabaña.

—¿C-cuándo fue que…? —se preguntó, llevando la vista al lago que había a pocos metros, a modo de serenarse un poco y no escapar.

La tranquilidad de la naturaleza y la brisa del viento, que provocaba que sus cabellos acaracolados se moviesen, lograron su cometido. A pesar de que fuera todo artificial, estaba programado de tal forma, que a veces por poco y creía que estaba en el mundo real.

—Realmente tuvo suerte Synchro al tener que cuidar esta página… Es tan tranquilo…

Soltando un sonoro suspiro, se desperezó con algo de desgano, olvidando por unos momentosel verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí. Su sonrisa desapareció en el momento en el que divisó la figura de alguien dormitando tranquilamente en el muelle, que, para su suerte o desgracia, se trataba del sincronizador.

"Que suerte la mía… Podría ser una excusa perfecta para salir corriendo…" Pensó para sus adentros, volviendo a pasarle de no percatarse de que estaba caminando hacia allí.

" _¡No! ¡¿Por qué eres tan despistada?!"_

Como si fuera un condenado a muerte, se dirigió directamente hasta donde estaba. Con cada paso que daba, su pulso se volvía más y más irregular. Estaba tan nerviosa, cosa que solo en contadas veces le había ocurrido.

" _¿Por qué será?"_

—¿Estás despierto, Synchro? –preguntó por lo bajo, poqueando su mejilla, quedando congelada al ver que se movió un poco.

Al tenerle más próximo, pudo apreciar con más detalle su rostro, cada detalle de su tranquila y serena expresión, algo que simplemente le hizo sonreír, olvidando el enojo que le había dado por lo ocurrido días atrás.

" _Solo hay una forma de saber si fue él…"_

Con esa reflexión, posó ahora su palma con suavidad en la mejilla de él, no siendo consciente de lo que hacía en verdad, ignorando su voz interna que le gritaba que se detuviera, más porque no era correcto. Sin embargo, otra vocecita le decía que siguiera adelante, que nada mala pasaría y así lo hizo. Los segundos fueron pasando lentamente a medida que ella estaba acercándose a su rostro, desconectando su cerebro, donde toda preocupación o duda había desaparecido. Se detuvo a unos centímetros, cerrando sus ojos por instinto, golpeándole el cálido aliento. Inspirando profundamente, terminó de acortar la distancia que les separaba, uniendo con cuidado sus labios, volviendo a sentir esa misma pequeña descarga que recorrió su espina dorsal. Cualquier idea o pensamiento que había tenido hasta hace casi un minuto, se esfumó, como si fuera obra de algún hechizo que la dejó embotada en todos sus sentidos.

" _Aun siendo un programa, la sensación es tan real…"_

El repetitivo sonido de su ComCon fue la que la sacó de su ensoñación, abriendo sus castaños ojos de golpe. Una alarma interna resonó en su interior al notar que Synchro había fruncido el ceño ante el escandaloso aparato que se negaba a ser silenciado.

—Grrr… —gruñó por lo bajo el joven, provocando que la adolescente se alejara de un salto.

" _¡Vamos, apágate!"_

Gritó mentalmente, golpeando repetidas veces su dispositivo, llegando a sacudir su brazo en diferentes ángulos, cesando a los pocos segundos el ruido, pero, para mala suerte de ella, esta vez sonó el del pelimorado. Eso fue suficiente para que quedase de piedra, más aun, al verle sentarse, con algo de pereza y, enojo al ser despertado de esa forma.

—¿Qué sucede, IR? —respondió con cierta frialdad, teniendo el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Te he despertado, Synchro? —preguntó el instalador con cierta curiosidad al ver la mala cara que le había dado.

Al mencionado ni le costó darse cuenta de que su compañero le estaba queriendo tomar el pelo, por lo que, solo se limitó a permanecer en silencio, afilando un poco su semblante, a modo de decirle que no estaba para juegos y fuera al grano, sin caer en la presencia de su mejor amiga, que había aprovechado esos momentos para huir a paso lento para no llamar la atención.

—¡No es para que te enojes! —exclamó el mapache, negando un par de veces— Solo quería preguntarte algo…

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Sabes dónde puede estar Yui? —preguntó, logrando que el segundo corrector, cambiara su semblante a uno de preocupación— He intentado comunicarme con ella varias veces pero no responde… Control y Rescue, dicen que llegó a la sala del chat, pero luego de ello, no saben dónde pudo ir.

Tanto Rescue como Control estaban al tanto del sentir de la correctora y, ello era un motivo poderoso como para suprimir cierta parte de la información sobre su paradero, algo que Yui agradeció profundamente en esos momentos, a pesar de que no supiese el verdadero motivo.

—Puede que esté con sus amigos. —sugirió, posando una mano en su mentón— A veces suele ignorar el ComCon cuando está con ellos.

Esa frase solo provocó que el instalador pusiera una cara de sospecha, haciendo que su compañero se alarmase un poco, siendo una suerte que no lo demostrase, mas no funcionó con él, que ya se había cruzado de brazos, como si esperase que dijera la verdad.

—E-es algo bastante obvio, más si tenemos en cuenta lo despistada que suele ser… —se excusó el ojivioleta, posando nerviosamente una mano en su cuello sin darse cuenta.

—Bastante obvio para alguien que vive prácticamente acosando a la niña. —replicó a su interlocutor con calma— Me atrevo a decir que incluso sabes el talle de ropa interior que usa.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Y ello solo derivó a una acalorada discusión, que, fue el momento que aprovechó ella para desconectarse de la página web y aparecer nuevamente en su casa. Había logrado escuchar lo que IR había dicho en esos momentos, atinando a tragar pesadamente. Mientras iba al cuarto de baño, decidió reconsiderar la idea de desaparecerse por una temporada de la RedCom, más cuando había un lobo feroz, disfrazado de oveja a la espera de hacer su siguiente malvado movimiento, aunque tampoco podía negar que ella también podía ser peligrosa y salirse con la suya cuando quería, al grado de intercambiar papeles y ser la depredadora.


End file.
